


25 Days Has September - Light

by Davechicken



Series: 25 Days Has September [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 prompts for 25 days of September until Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days Has September - Light

"I'm hungry," Jason says. His eyes are pained and his hands clenched in angry little fists. "I'm so hungry."

"I know, son, I know." Tom props his head on his son's. His arms wrapped around him to keep him warm. 

Julia is asleep. Tom wishes he could sleep, but the growling in his belly is keeping him up. Jason, too. They haven't eaten much of anything for weeks, and he's not sure how much longer they will keep going.

"We'll find a nice town with a supermarket full of all your favourite food, soon. Or a tree with the juiciest apple you've ever tasted."

Jason nods and sighs. "Okay, Dad."

Tom wishes he wasn't lying. It's killing him to see his wife and son waste away. He's supposed to provide for them. He's supposed to protect them. Not that he was ever good at either.

"What's that?" his son asks.

"What's what?"

"That..." Jason points straight up. "It looks like... like still glitter. Like a giant Batman thing."

"Oh, you mean behind the stars?"

"Yeah. It's weird. Why is it there?"

Tom smiles. "It's always been there. You just never saw it before. That's the Milky Way, Jason."

"Like the candy bar?"

"That's where they got the name from. But... you see all those stars? They are like our sun, except they are further away so they look less bright."

"Is that why we only see them at night?"

"Yes, because during the day the sun is too bright, and during the night all the lights in the towns used to drown out the stars. But they were always there. Just... hiding."

"So what's the Milky Way?"

"We're part of a galaxy, Jason. Millions and millions of stars, all clumped together like... like a city. That bright bit is the middle of the city where all the malls and the bowling alleys and the cinemas are. And then further out..." he points to a twinkling star, "...that's the suburbs, like where we lived."

"Are they going to go out, too?"

"The stars?"

"Yeah."

"No... no - they're going to stay." Although Tom is not entirely sure that's true, but he doubts that whatever happened to the electricity is going to somehow turn out stars.

"They're pretty," Jason says. "I like looking at them. I like looking at them more than I like looking at streetlights."

His son has a point. "You know... some of them are so far away it takes thousands of years for the light to get here, that's how far away they are."

"WOW!" 

Jason is always so impressed by him. It makes Tom feel better about himself, knowing how much he looks up to him. He knows in a few years it will fade and his son will turn into a teenager and not listen to a thing he says... but for now he has his undivided attention.

"And the stars you see? People have been looking at them since forever. Your granddaddy and his granddaddy... and all those founding fathers... all those people have looked up and seen the same things as you."

"Do you think Batman sees it?"

"Sees... the Milky Way?"

"Yeah. Cause it looks like the Bat-signal. Maybe when the lights went out, someone turned it on for him to come back and save us."

"Maybe so, son. Maybe so."

"I hope so. I miss school. I miss my friends."

"Well... look for a falling star. Because if you make a wish on it... sometimes they come true."

"I don't think so." Jason frowns up at him.

"Why not?"

"I'm not silly, Dad. I'm seven."

"But you think Batman will come?"

"Just let me dream, Dad."

"Of course." Tom shakes his head. 

"Night, Dad."

"Night, son."


End file.
